The Fellowship of Hogwarts
by Mystik Surreality
Summary: The dark wizard, Voldemort, is threatening Middle-Earth as well as the world, so Gandalf chooses to send the heroes of LotR into the time Voldemort is in now... as Hogwarts students.
1. Prolouge Intros and a Shopping Trip

The Fellowship of Hogwarts  
  
Summary. The Fellowship, and various other LotR characters are sent to our time, more directly to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Can our noble heroes conquer evil, deal with their lives as teenagers, and still have time to study for finals? O.o Probably not... Oh, and to make things worse, none remember anything from their Middle-Earth lives.   
  
Authoress Notes. I've never seen this done, so here goes. Oh, and to all the Gimli fans, I'm sorry. I can't imagine him as either a teacher or a teenager, so don't hurt me. He will NOT be making an appearance.   
  
Disclaimer. If I owned either HP or LotR, would I subject them to this evilness?  
Prolouge; Intros and a Shopping Trip   
  
~~*~~  
Gandalf was a very old wizard, and also a very wise one. So, with the Lord of Rivendell glaring daggers at him, he was less than shaken.   
  
"Gandalf, how do you suppose we handle our latest troubles? V-... You-know-who must be stopped." Lord Elrond spoke, carefully avoiding naming the evil who made even him shudder.   
  
Gandalf glanced up from his drink. "Elrond, I am old. Too old. Voldemort is far too powerful for me now."   
  
Elrond visibly flinched at the dark wizard's name.   
  
"Then what do we do? Let him destroy whatever world he's ended up in this time? He'll be back, Gandalf, to kill us all. And you know it." Elrond all but ranted at him.   
  
Taking long huffs from his pipe, Gandalf seemed to be considering many options. Finally he stood. "Then we have no choice-"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Gandalf pulled his dark grey cloak around him with a huff and ducked into the pub at his left: the Leaky Cauldron. It was drier in here, and much warmer. A lone fire burnt in the fireplace, and everything here was dark, but he didn't mind. He sat at the bar and ordered a warm ale.   
  
Then he waited. It would be a few days before the slightly large collection of students arrived to buy their supplies for school, and he wanted to meet with a few of the newest ones. He only hoped they could forgive him once they remembered what he'd done to them.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Aragorn sighed as he tried to straighten his unruly brown hair. It had been three days since his owl, Elendil, had delivered his list of school supplies. He was sixteen years old, and starting his sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
He sighed as he read over the list of books once again. "Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six.... I've already got that... Unfogging the Future? Sounds corny to me... Hmm, what else?" he mumbled when something very large slammed into him from the back. He stumbled forward a step and had reach for... a sword? His brow furrowed. But he'd never used a sword in his life... had he?  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair growled. Aragorn, not much smaller by comparison, glared and stood his ground.   
  
A second man, the first's twin, came around the first to join him.   
  
"What's this? A small one causing you some trouble, Elrohir?" the second growled.  
  
"Oh do shut up, Elladan, he's nothing." the first snapped, shoving straight past Aragorn. He was tempted to storm after them, when a hand touched his shoulder.   
  
She was a bit shorter than him, hair dark and eyes a pale blue. Her skin was an alabaster white, and her lips a deep cherry red. She was beautiful.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. He stared dumbly a moment, then snapped to.   
  
"Um, I think.. Yeah." he said. She smiled at him, sending a glare to the backs of the two who now retreated from her. "I apologize for my brothers. They're a bit rude at times." she explained. Turning to him, she smiled. "I'm Arwen... Arwen Evenstar. What's your name?"   
  
He shook his head slightly. "Aragorn." he heard himself reply. She smiled.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Aragorn." she said.   
  
"Arwen! Do keep up!"   
  
She started. "Sorry, I've got to go. Are you a Hogwart's student?" she asked hurriedly. He nodded.   
  
"I'm a Sixth Year." he offered. She grinned.   
  
"Me too. I'll see you later, then, Aragorn. May Elebreth guide you!" she called, turning to run and join her brothers.   
  
Aragorn, though he was sure he'd never heard the word, didn't even wonder who Elebreth was.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf yawned as he wandered along the busy aisles of Diagon Alley. His pale blonde hair was tied partially back from his face and his deep green eyes searched the building doors... but for what? He wasn't supposed to meet anyone here, of that he was sure. He didn't even know anyone at Hogwarts...  
  
It was going to be a long year, he mused. He'd already bought his books, and all the supplies he'd need. Now he would wait until the Hogwart's Express left the station. That was tomorrow.   
  
So he was left with little to do.   
  
A bit farther down the path he noticed four short little students coming out of the 'Quality Quiddatch Supplies'. Something about them was starkingly familiar, though.   
  
He shrugged. Probably nothing, he told himself. He yawned and stretched. Maybe a glass of pumpkin juice would make him feel more like himself. He looked around and finally decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron for a glass.   
  
~~*~~  
  
"By the gods, Boromir, can we go already? You've been standing here staring at her for most of the day! I've still got to buy some potion supplies." Faramir whined. Boromir whirled around and snarled at his younger brother.   
  
"Then go! What's stopping you!?" he growled.   
  
Faramir narrowed his eyes. "You've got all the money. Dad didn't trust me with it, remember?" the future Fifth Year spoke up. Boromir sighed and handed the younger boy a pouch full of gold.   
  
"There, now leave me alone!"   
  
Faramir was only too happy to.   
  
~~*~~  
  
"Oh Eowyn, you're too young to tromping around Diagon by yourself." Eomer insisted. Eowyn glared.   
  
"I'm fifteen, thank you very much. You're only a year my elder." she pointed out. He glanced at her.   
  
"Fifteen or no, you're still too young. Come on, we've got to get us each a cauldron." he insisted. Eowyn darkened a bit more, but followed him. She wasn't going to start anything major yet.   
  
"We need two standard size cauldrons." Eomer asked the man behind the counter. The smiling man looked up.   
  
"Starting at Hogwart's? You two are a bit old for First Years, aren't ya?" the man asked, busying himself under the counter.   
  
"We're not First Years. I'm a Sixth and my sister's a Fifth. We're transfer students." Eomer explained. Eowyn sighed and tried to act the part of the ditzy little sister that Eomer insisted she was.   
  
It was easier than arguing, after all.  
  
~~*~~  
AN:: Since that was only a prolouge, please don't write it off yet. It was really bad, but I need to find my groove for it. So give me some time, and I'll make this the story I hope it becomes. 


	2. Sorting and the Likewise

The Fellowship of Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One; Sorting and the Likewise  
  
Author Notes: Alright, the last names might be a bit corny. What was I to do? Most of them don't have clear last names... *looks innocent*   
~~*~~  
Gandalf was careful to hide his smile when he noticed, one by one, the folk he'd brought to this world entered the Great Hall. Two seats to his left was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was an old friend of Gandalf's, and he'd agreed to the methods that he'd used to bring the surplus of heroes to Hogwarts.   
  
The sorting was just about to begin. Gandalf grinned as he noted that his thirteen students would also be sorted. As a group, for that was how they'd gathered themselves, they glanced nervously around the room.   
  
Professor McGonagall, who also knew who these new students really were, noted their discomfort with a curt nod. She placed a stool just before the teacher's table and on it went a brown leather hat that appeared to have been torn and resewn many a time.   
  
"Now, you'll come up here one at a time, as I call you, and I'll place this hat on your head. You'll then be sorted into your houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all together. Now, on with it." she explained. She turned to the hat, who began to sing a silly little song that seemed to explain each houses attributes, and caused the older students a bit of a laugh. Minerva McGonagall didn't seem too happy.   
  
Gandalf watched with interest as she drew a long parchment from her robes.   
  
"Isildur, Aragorn."   
  
Aragorn took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he came to the front of the group. He walked up the steps with the dignity of a king... or a future king, Gandalf told himself. He sat down on the stool and the Professor placed the hat on his head.   
  
Almost immediately, it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
The Gryffindor table broke into applause at their first new member. Aragorn grinned and moved to join his house.   
  
"Theoden, Eomer."   
  
A bit less brashly than Aragorn, he swaggered up to the stool.   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF."   
  
"Undomiel, Arwen."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Undomiel, Elladan."   
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Undomiel, Elrohir."   
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Greenleaf, Legolas."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Took, Peregrin."  
  
"HUFFLEFPUFF!"  
  
"Gondori, Boromir."   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Gondori, Faramir."   
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brandybuck, Merryweather."   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Baggins, Frodo."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Thoeden, Eowyn."   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Gamgee, Samwise."   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The overnervous First Years were next, but they didn't take too long. With the sorting over, and Gandalf far from surprised of any of the placements, Professor Dumbledore was on his feet.   
  
"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. We'll be happy to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gandalf Grey."   
  
The announcement of the new teacher was met with varying amounts of clapping.   
  
"Now, before we begin our meal, announcements. I'd like to explain the arrival of a group of new students, and I don't mean our first years. A group of thirteen students has arrived as transfer students. As you've noticed, they've just been sorted into your ranks. I hope you'll make them feel welcome here."   
  
The thirteen glanced nervously around at their peers, but they were met warmly enough.   
  
"Now. I'm starved, as I imagine you all are. Let the feast begin!"   
  
The golden plates were suddenly lain heavy with food and drink. And the whole of Hogwarts was happy for the time being. 


	3. Exhaustion Potions Resulting Wisdom

The Fellowship of Hogwarts  
  
Author Notes: With two prelim-chaps under my belt, I can start to actually write this thing. Oh, and I'm sorry about Merry's name. I couldn't remember it and I was too lazy to find my LotR books.   
Chapter Two. Exhaustion + Potions = Resulting Wisdom  
~~*~~  
  
Aragorn was too excited to sleep. He was at Hogwarts! That right there was enough to send a teen roaming the common room of his new house.   
  
He was a Gryffindor, and his housemates had greeted him warmly. He sat on a peticularly comfortable chair and sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone would be down here."   
  
Aragorn glanced up. A young blonde girl, maybe a year younger than him, stood at the foot of the stairs. She was dressed only in a white nightgown and a dark blue robe. Bare feet showed just beneath the hem of her nightgown.   
  
"Two's company." he offered. She smiled and walked over to the chair opposite his. "I'm Aragorn." he offered.   
  
"Eowyn." she replied. Casually she blew a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing down here all alone?" she asked. Her large blue eyes turned to him.   
  
He took a breath. "Nothing really. Just too wound up to sleep." he explained. She smiled sadly at him. "What about you?" he returned.   
  
"My roommate was snoring, so I came down here to think." she laughed gently. He smiled.   
  
"Then I guess I could let you alone." he said, moving to stand. As he walked past her chair, she caught his arm.   
  
"Don't go." she said quickly. He looked at her. Her face was flushed, and her grip a bit tighter than it needed to be.   
  
He looked down at her sharply.   
  
"I- I don't want to chase you away." she tried. He studied her as she turned her face to look downward.   
  
But Aragorn didn't leave, he turned and returned to his seat. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he watched her. She glanced up warily. "Is something wrong?"   
  
She cleared her throat and forced a smiled. "Of course not." she insisted. He eyed her, knowing this was a baldfaced lie, but didn't press further. He'd just met her and had no right to pry.   
  
"Alright then." he said instead. She looked at him with a set of sad blue eyes before she excused herself and fled back up the stairs to the girl's dorm.   
  
Aragorn sighed.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, himself a new Gryffindor inductee, was far to excited to sleep. He sat perched gently at his windowsill, watching the night sky as a faint smile graced his fair face.   
  
The wind was gently tossing his unbound blonde hair around his shoulders, but he didn't seem to mind. He was too excited to be at Hogwarts. He could hardly wait for the next day, beginning classes.   
  
But at the back of his mind was a haunting sort of worry. He didn't know why, but he seemed to have a strong intuition.   
  
And perfect sight. He watched as on the grounds below a large black dog and a smaller, ginger colored cat, were prowling the grounds. He thought it odd that the two would be friends, but then again, strange things tended to be common place in the Wizarding world.   
  
He turned and glanced around the beds in the room. A new Third year... Frodo if Legolas remembered right, was sleeping off the sizely meal he'd consumed hours ago in the bed closest the window. Just beyond that two First years occupied the beds. Two were left without occupation.   
  
Legolas's own, and another. He thought for a moment. Had that bed been empty when he'd come to sit on the sill? It would have had to been... he couldn't have missed someone leaving, could he?   
  
He shook his head. A new Sixth year, the same year as him, was supposed to be in that bed. His name was Aragorn. Legolas had to wonder where he was.   
  
He shrugged and turned back to watch the clouds drift in front of the moon.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Getting down to breakfast the next morning was a challenge for Aragorn and his newfound blonde companion, Legolas. Both appeared to have stayed up late, and both were dead on their feet tired when they finally crawled into the main hall.   
  
"Well, don't they make a pretty pair. Hullo there, boys. Stay up late last night?"   
  
Aragorn glanced up into the eyes of a person who immediately reminded him of a snake. He narrowed his eyes. "Who, pray tell me, are you?" he asked in the most demeaning tone he could manage. Legolas had seemed to take up his left side as a guard.   
  
The boy, whoever he was he had to use a gallon of gel on that hair, scowled. Two bubbleheads stood next to him, one on either side. "You haven't heard? I'm Draco Malfoy, and I run this school." he said.   
  
"Sorry, hadn't heard that. I thought that Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster." Legolas piped up. Aragorn glanced up at the head table.   
  
"Yup, he still is. Sorry bout the luck, Draco old boy." Aragorn patted Draco's arm in a mock consolation and continued towards the Gryffindor table.   
  
Aragorn collapsed onto the bench, Legolas next to him.   
  
"Are you two alright there?"   
  
Aragorn peered over his arm to look up at three faces who were staring at them questioningly. "Uh huh." he mumbled.   
  
"You're one of the transfer students, aren't you? I'm Hermoine Granger. And you are?" the girl with the wavy brown hair asked.   
  
Aragorn sat straight up, realizing that a nap wasn't going to be allowed. "I'm Aragorn Isildur." he stated. Elbowing his blonde friend, he added: "And this is Legolas Greenleaf. We're both Sixth years." he stated.   
  
Legolas sat straight up at the rib jab, and glared.   
  
The boy with the flaming red hair grinned. "Glad to meet you. I'm Ron Weasely."  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter."   
  
Aragorn glanced between the two, noting the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead with little interest, and offered a smile. "Nice to meet you, isn't it Legolas?"   
  
"Huh?" the blonde muttered, half asleep. He noticed the three staring at him and started. "Oh yeah, hello."   
  
Hermoine seemed to think Legolas we being funny and let a small laugh escape.   
  
"Schedules, get your schedules here!" someone called in a joking voice. Ron turned and glared as two people, obviously twins, wondered over.   
  
"Oh, will you two be quiet already! Just hand them over here." Ron said crossly. One of the flaming haired twins dangled a card over Ron's head. The boy fumed and jumped up to retrieve it.   
  
The other twin, however, was a bit more agreeable and handed Harry and Hermoine each their own cards.   
  
"Hello, and what year are you two? Fifths?" the red haired twin asked.   
  
"Sixth." Aragorn corrected. Two cards were placed on the table in front of them before the twins moved on. Aragorn read down the card as he handed Legolas his own copy. "We've got Potions first." he said fleetingly.   
  
"Oh, bugger that. We've got rotten luck." Ron spoke up.   
  
Aragorn furrowed his forehead. "Why?"   
  
"Potions is taught by Professor Snape. That man hates us Gryffindors. He's the head of Slytherin." Ron explained. Aragorn sighed. "And we've got Potions with you." he added.   
  
It was a great way to start off a morning, he thought sarcastically.   
  
~~*~~  
  
"Your first day back from summer holiday, and I suspect you've all forgotten the basics. Like how to brew a shrinking potion, or a enlarging potion. Or anything for that matter." Professor Snape began, pacing at the head of the classroom. The Fifth and Sixth years, Gryffindors and Slytherins reacted in their own ways.  
  
Aragorn leaned over to where Legolas, who had become his quick friend since their late waking this morning, was trying desperately to pay attention though his eyelids were sorely heavy. "Do you think he's always this crabby?" he whispered.   
  
Legolas smirked. "I imagine this is him in a good mood, Estel."   
  
Legolas settled back to half paying attention mode, and Aragorn leaned back in his own chair.   
  
It was only a few minutes later that he had the presence of mind to wonder why Legolas had called him Estel.  
  
He didn't have long to wonder, however.   
  
"Mr. Isildur, perhaps you'd like to come up here and demonstrate the potion I just explained? Mr. Greenleaf can help you, I'd imagine. He's been paying as rapt of attention as you." Snape interrupted his thoughts.   
  
Aragorn wanted to shrink in his chair, but he stood and slunk to the head of the class, Legolas on his heels. He glanced at the blonde, who knew how little either knew about potion brewing, and gave him an apologetic look.   
  
The two stood in front of the cauldron, exchanging glances and eying the ingredients.   
  
They both thought the same thing, 'We're sunk.'   
  
"Well... we're waiting. Or perhaps you don't know?" Snape prodded.   
  
Aragorn glared and rolled up his sleeves. Legolas, a bit more wary, followed suit.   
  
He warily took a dandelion root from the table next to him and eyed it. He had no idea if this was even in the potion he was supposed to be brewing. He shrugged and tossed it into the half cauldron of water and pulled out his wand. He lit a fire underneath it and watched as it started to come to a boil.   
  
Half an hour later, between Legolas and Aragorn, they'd added most of the ingredients on the table, and the 'potion' was a neon yellow. Neither wanted to think of what it would actually do.   
  
"So, boys, let me see here. You've got the recipe all wrong, for the first. Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in class... each. Now, I've got to dump this whole thing. I should make you try it." Professor Snape went on.   
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances and tried not to laugh.   
  
'Accidentally', Legolas leaned over and tipped the cauldron. A scream let out from the group and Snape ordered everyone to leave in an calm, orderly fashion.   
  
No one listened to him, of course. The sizely group managed to escape without harm to anyone involved, though.   
  
Legolas and Aragorn were half a corridor away and laughing when they finally collapsed to the floor.   
  
"I guess we should pay attention in his class." Legolas managed, thinking of the look on Snape's face as the potion hit the floor.   
  
Aragorn tried to nod solemnly, but broke back into a grin. 


	4. Perhaps, Pip, You Were Right

The Fellowship of Hogwarts  
  
Author Notes- Here is the fourth edition of my story. I've taken your reviews to heart (even though, Olivia Sutton, I had the same idea for Aragorn's potion class troubles). Legolas and Aragorn are best friends, bant, or at least well on their way.   
  
This chapter will turn to our Hobbitses for awhile. Maybe some others. Ya never know. I do so love to cause mischief. *looks innocent*   
  
Chapter Three. Perhaps, Pip, You Were Right  
  
~~*~~  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck was already feeling his head spin. Hogwart's castle large, and extremely hard to find your way around in.   
  
Especially when the very staircases moved around, causing even more confusion for the poor Third year.   
  
"Merry, are we lost already?" piped up Sam. "I'm sure this isn't the way to the North Tower."   
  
Merry glared, and tried to look sure of himself. "No, we aren't lost, Sam. I know exactly where we are." he insisted.   
  
Without thinking, Pippin piped up. "Where are we?"   
  
Merry stopped short and bit his tongue.   
  
"So now what, you fools?" Sam asked in an exhausted tone. "We're already late for Divination."   
  
Merry had no answer off the top of his head.   
  
"I think it's this way." Pippin spoke up, pointing down a side corridor that seemed to dead end just around the bend.   
  
"You idiot! It dead ends! The class couldn't be that way." Merry exploded, storming straight down the other corridor. Sam followed with a grumble. Pippin tried to say he'd seen a trap door in the ceiling, but figured it was better not to get Merry any more angry. He shrugged and hurried to follow.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Aragorn was still laughing when he and Legolas found themselves heading off towards their Herbology class. "I still can't get over the look on Snape's face. It was priceless." he explained.   
  
Legolas, goofy grin still very present, was at his friend's side with every step. "I'm probably going to get in so much trouble for that. But it was worth it!"   
  
The two were currently halfway down a set of stairs. From above they heard a call.   
  
"Hey, wait up! Aragorn!"   
  
The two stopped and glanced up to see a girl, maybe a Fifth year, skipping down the stairs after them. Aragorn recognized her with a grin.   
  
"Arwen?" he called in greeting. She nodded, a step above him.   
  
"That was artful!" she cried, embracing Aragorn like she'd known him all her life. She then turned to Legolas. "And you too, you brave soul." she added with a laugh.   
  
"Thank you." Legolas breathed, out of breath from all the laughing he'd done. "I'm Legolas, by the way." he introduced. She smiled.   
  
"And I'm Arwen." she offered.   
  
"We've got Herbology next. What about you?" Aragorn cut in. She thought, then fished around in her bag for a moment.   
  
"Transfiguration. At least Professor McGonagall is the teacher. I don't think I could deal with another class with that Snape character." she stated, shuddering slightly at the thought of the Potions teacher.   
  
Aragorn nodded. "Maybe we'll see you later?"   
  
She smiled. "Yeah..." she trailed.   
  
"Arwen hurry up! We're going to be late!" someone called from the top of the stairs. Aragorn glared up at them.   
  
"Well, I've got to go. Bye!" Arwen called, turning and running back up the stairs at full tilt, her black robes trailing after her.   
  
Aragorn had a goofy grin on his face as she disappeared around the corner.   
  
Legolas elbowed him not so gently in the ribs. "Come on, loverboy." he said and started to pull the Sixth year along towards the greenhouses and outside.   
  
~~*~~  
  
"We've just about missed Divination completely." Sam mumbled as Merry tried to conquer a map of Hogwarts for the third time.   
  
"Oh shut up already, Samwise." Merry shot back. He flicked his wand once more and a whole cluster of green vines shot out of it, wrapping around the both of them.   
  
A moment passed, then another. "Well, Merry, I do believe this did not help at all." Sam commented. Merry fumed for a moment and looked around.   
  
"Where's Pippin gotten to?" he grumbled. "Pip!" he called.   
  
"Pippin! Help!"   
  
~~*~~  
  
"Well, Elladan, here we are. Hogwarts. We've got quiet a reputation to make for ourselves." Elrohir stated. One twin leaned against the wall, the other was leaned over a statue of a one eyed witch trying to discover it's secret.   
  
"Of course, dear brother. I've heard that the big pranksters here are a set of twins as well. Fred and George Weasely." Elrohir began.   
  
Elladan smirked. "How convenient. We've only to prank them a few times. Shouldn't be hard, am I right?"   
  
Elrohir chuckled. "Of course."   
  
~~*~~  
  
"Now, welcome to Greenhouse Four, Sixth years. In the years past we've been covering some very interesting subjects I know, but this year-"  
  
Aragorn stopped paying attention at about that moment. He took a deep breath, and sighed. In front of him a very large plant in a pot was wiggling. It wasn't peticularly interesting, though, and he was already bored.   
  
His eyes stopped focusing for a moment and he let his mind wander. And he found Arwen in his thoughts. A content smile graced his face.  
  
He didn't know how much longer it was until a sharp elbow met his ribs.   
  
He cried out in rage and turned to find Legolas glaring at him. He jumped and realized the whole class was staring at him now.   
  
"Whoops... Sorry..." he mumbled sheepishly. Legolas sighed and turned back to his plant. Aragorn, however, hadn't been paying attention and didn't know what to do. He tried to watch Legolas, who seemed very happy at working with the plants, but didn't quiet understand the whole process. So when he yanked the plant out of it's pot, he was knocked out cold from the cry of it.   
  
He didn't noticed Legolas had a pair of earmuffs on.   
  
~~*~~  
  
Faramir hadn't met anyone all day. He sighed slightly as he walked down the hall towards the Great Hall. It was lunch time and though he wasn't really hungry, but he thought he might as well go.   
  
Just a bit down the hall he saw a two girls, who looked to be about his age, coming out of the Transfiguration classroom. One had long, dark hair, and the other was blonde.   
  
They turned to the left and started walking towards him, engaged in a conversation of some sorts.   
  
He watched them approach, curiously. "Hello." he said when they got closer.   
  
They started and looked up. The blonde smiled politely. "Hello there." she said.   
  
He grinned without meaning to. "It's lunchtime, right? Can you two help me find the Great Hall?" he asked, without thinking as to why, even though he knew exactly where the Hall was.   
  
The blonde glanced at her friend and back. "Alright, I guess. I'm Eowyn, and this is my friend Arwen." she introduced.   
  
He glanced at the badges both sported. Gryffindors.   
  
"I'm Faramir." he added. The girls flanked him and they turned to head towards the Great Hall.   
  
Faramir couldn't help but smile when Eowyn laughed.   
  
~~*~~  
  
By the time that Merry and Sam, still very tightly tied together, made their way back down the hall it was time for lunch.   
  
So Divination was letting out.   
  
They glanced up and glared as they saw Pippin emerging with the rest of the class from the North Tower.   
  
"Pippin!" Merry snapped. Pippin jumped and looked sheepishly towards where his two friends were tied.   
  
"Merry, what happened?" he asked.   
  
"Never mind that, just get us out of here!" Merry ordered. Sam, who looked little happier than Merry, eyed Pippin.   
  
"That was Divination, right?" Sam asked.   
  
Pippin nodded hesitantly. Sam glared back towards Merry, who had become conveniently quiet.   
  
~~*~~  
  
AN:: I'm sorry, I love torturing Aragorn. Gomen-nasai, minna-san! And though the Hobbit skit thing didn't work the way I thought it would, it came out ok. 


End file.
